


Diamonds and Moonglow

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Schmoop, post-anime canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: That whimper, right there, is what Inuyasha loves most about this.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Diamonds and Moonglow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "explicit orgasm" on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/rules).

That whimper, right there, is what Inuyasha loves most about this: about laying Kagome down in the grass of a field, surrounded by flowers, and touching her skin; her face; her lithe legs—until she makes _that sound_. That breathy little gasp. The slight tinge of her voice threaded through it. And her hands coming up to bury in his hair, even as he covers her, as he unties the loops of the string holding his fire-rat trousers together.

"Kagome," he says reverently, in a low voice. Too low for anyone to overhear. Too low for anyone _but_ Kagome to hear. And she responds as she always does, arching, running her hands down the slope of his back, coming to rest at his tailbone. She always does that, too: folds her hands together just above his ass—at first. Later, once he's kissing her, once he's riling her up, she'll let her hands wander, down, to cup his ass and pull him towards her.

For now he's just watching her eyes darken even further, listening to _that whimper_ , the one that makes him harder than anything, the one that she saves just for him. He's never heard her make that sound at any other time or around anyone else; it's specially tailored just for him, and she only trots it out when he's making her feel good.

"Inuyasha," she says, tightening her arms around his back, urging him closer, to come to her, to delve within her, to complete them both. He has to honestly admit he's never felt this way about anyone. He loved Kikyo deeply, but she never made him feel completed at the moment of completion like Kagome does. Kagome, the arrow in his heart, the love of his resurrected life, the half that makes him whole. He loves her—and _that whimper_ , that tiny little noise of satisfaction, well, he's pretty sure it's more devastating than _sit_ ever was.

If she knows that, she's kept her secrets. She may be aware of how much that sound undoes him, but Inuyasha doesn't think she'll ever tell him so. She'd let him wonder; his beautiful Kagome is like that, an enigma wrapped in a mystery that only he can solve.

But now, she's getting impatient, swiveling her hips and rubbing her body against him in encouragement, begging wordlessly for him to take her, to fuck into her, to fill her out now matter how crass it might be. That's the thing; they do this, and it starts out like fucking and ends up like love, and in the middle, that's where they meet—a glorious amalgamation that has the propensity to break Inuyasha's heart just as much as mend it.

" _Now_ , Inuyasha," Kagome commands, and who is he to deny her? He can't deny her anything; hasn't been able to since he rescued her from the darkness. The three years he spent without her felt like fifty years of constant wakefulness, afraid that to close his eyes would be to miss her return, only to open them and find out she'd already gone.

But from the impatient look in her eye, Kagome has had enough of his meditation. How is he supposed to tell her that he can't think when he's gazing down at her? That he can barely even remember the ache in his cock that begs for her. But she's digging her nails into his spine, and lifting her hips, and Inuyasha obliges her at last: he rears back on his haunches, lines up with his target—her soft, alluringly scented womanhood—and sinks into her with one strong move.

That whimper, so slight but so loud to his sensitive ears, and that scent, the aroma of her desire that swirls throughout his keen sense of smell—it drives him wild, and the silken quality to her flesh drives him onward, and he's sheathed completely within her now, and she's crossed her ankles behind him, her fingers wrapped in strands of his hair. He comes over her more fully, settling into the cradle of her hips, the concavity of her body accepting his jutting angles easily.

"Kagome," he says, undulating his hips so that they both roll together as if on a wave on the ocean, and she makes that little whimper again, and Inuyasha can feel himself swell even further within the confines of her passage, swelling and throbbing almost painfully. "Kagome." He can't stop repeating her name; she must be sick of that fact, that he always mutters her name like an incantation whenever they do this. He finally leans down over her, kissing her, capturing that little whimper within his mouth even as he explores the cavern of hers. He twists his tongue with hers, and she gasps and her body clenches, and they both stop, just for a second, breathing equally labored. And her hands travel down his spine and down, cupping his ass, and Inuyasha's eyes snap shut, just for a moment, luxuriating in the pleasure of knowing her as well as he does.

She bites at his lower lip, and he tastes the salt of her sweat in his mouth, even among the sweetness of the wine she drank at dinner and the slight tang of the fish she ate. Inuyasha always has to remember to keep from puncturing her tender flesh with his fangs—or his claws—but she has no such compunctions. She'll bite and scratch and the better he makes her feel, the more she marks him up. He loves it. He loves _her_.

"Deeper, Inuyasha," she begs, rocking up towards him, causing him to inch forward even more, till his cock is budged up as far inside her as it can go, but Kagome doesn't seem to mind; if this hurts her, she'll never admit to it, but he doubts it does. She always wants him as deep as he can go, and he wants to be there. "Inu-yasha," she says, stuttering over his name as he plunges into her repeatedly. This part, right here, this is the fucking: the push-pull between their bodies, the way she draws him into her orbit like she's the new moon and he's only human, but soon, soon… Soon it gives way, and he's going softer into her passage, instead of spearing her with his cock he's gently indulging her with slow, careful strokes into her depths.

"Kag _o_ me!" he cries out, breath sawing in and out of his chest, as he falls against her, gathering her to his chest, and his dick is right where it wants to be as he spasms, as his balls tighten, and he can feel the plush softness of her breasts where they're crushed against his chest—can feel the silk of her inner walls as she convulses around him. He holds her as close to his body as he can as he's flung over the edge of the chasm, plunging to his _little death_ , even as she whimpers—more loudly, now, more throatily, the noise she only makes _right now_ —and he jerks within her, his cock overflowing, spurting, juicing her up inside. It's sticky and hot and coats them both where he's still buried in her, and her own body is slick with the cream of her orgasm even as she collapses against his hold. He's completely enveloped in her, and the warmth of her love has indeed performed that magic of alchemy wherein it's turned _fucking_ into _making love._

He lays her tenderly on the ground again, and goes to remove himself, to give her some air and some relief from the sensitivity after orgasm, but her mouth is a sweet _o_ and she's staring at him with diamonds in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Inuyasha," she murmurs, and squeezes her muscles around his intrusion, holding him in place. He groans. Very soon he won't be able to stand it, but for now… For now, he'll give her whatever she wants.

Oh, who is he kidding? For that one sound—that special, special sound—he'll always give her what she wants, and now, smiling like moonglow up at him, she whimpers, and Inuyasha is lost.

"I love you, too, Kagome," he says, and he can't tell if the clouds in his vision are in his eyes, or a mist in hers.

That little whimper seems somehow so deliberate and yet so artless, he really cannot tell if she's doing it on purpose.

But then, he really doesn't care, as long as she continues to make it.

END


End file.
